Chunnin confession
by crystal moon princess
Summary: In the Chunnin exam Hinata Hyuuga accidently talked out loud her thoughts on Naruto instead of just thinking it while he was fighting her teammate Kiba. Hinata didn't know that this little outburst would change the course of destiny and her life forever. A new beginning for an old story has now started! NaruxHina
1. Chapter 1

Crystal: Well this is a story about… what else? NaruxHina of course! Beware I will make Sasuke life miserable… lol Not really I DO like Sasuke, yet I like it went he's annoyed. P.s. Who doesn't? Anyway, this came to me when I was watching the Chunnin exam episode where Hinata thought some pretty wonderful things about Naruto yet she didn't say it… I was highly disappointed again. So, I decided to make my take of things if Hinata accidently said it out loud.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Sumarry: In the Chunnin exam Hinata Hyuuga accidently talked out loud her thoughts on Naruto instead of just thinking it while he was fighting her teammate Kiba. Hinata didn't know that this little outburst would change the course of destiny and her life forever. NaruxHina

Chunnin Confection

Chapter 1: Did I say that out load?

Silence. Everybody was dumbstruck by the words that Hinata Hyuuga said about the blonde-haired ninja, mostly because it was said with a loving voice that clearly shown a lot of admiration, and most surprising it was said to the village more hated shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto. The blonde in question was staring at the young heiress with wonder at the words she said; even Kiba has stopped fighting to stare at Hinata with a shock looked. Hinata stared at all them in confection wondering why was everybody looking at her so strangely, yet before she could turned around and asked her sensei why was everybody looking at her like that Naruto gave her a warmth, brilliant and true smile that made her blushed darkly.

"Arigato, Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled at her grateful to know that someone believed he could beat all odds that were against him.

Hinata just bowed her head as she wonder why Naruto was thanking her, she discretely turned her eyes to her sensei that was now standing by her side with her lips to her ear so only she would hear what she said. 'You said some really…_Encouraging _things about him! I think something's that you didn't mean to say out loud' Her sensei whisper and Hinata turned even more nervous, yet to her relief the fight has started again. Hinata hope that everybody has already forgotten what she unintentionally said.

She should have known she was never lucky…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Five minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiba was out for the count and Naruto was declared the winner of the fight, much to everybody surprise except Hinata of course, and went over to the stairs. As he was climbing her saw Hinata glanced at him with a smiled on her face and a blushed on her cheek, he smiled brightly back at her and quickly made his way towards her. When he finally reached her, she quickly put out something and handing it to him to take as she played with her fingers. Naruto confused stared at the small bottle that she had in her hand and scratch the back of his head nervously unsure in what she wanted him to do or what was she was holding.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, what is it?" Naruto asked confused.

"I-It's m-medicine f-for y-your wounds N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said with her head bowed as she still presented the medicine to Naruto, hoping he will accept and not think she was being weird like he probably thought after her outburst. However, Naruto surprised her by gently taking the medicine from her hands and pulled her into a warm hug. Hinata willed herself not to faint, and hesitantly wraps her arms around him too, much to Naruto's delight and surprise. Naruto was about to pulled away from her, yet he felt her gently gripped him from behind and preventing him from breaking the embraced. Naruto was confused as the girl's action, but he felt nice as they continue to embrace so he let it go. They finally did let go when they heard small cough from Kureine.

"Naruto, congratulations on winning, it was an interesting match." She said trying not to notice Hinata's disappointed look at end of the hug.

"It was nothing! Besides I couldn't fail when someone put their faith in me! Right, Hinata-chan?" Naruto said smiling at the young girl.

"H-Hai, N-Naruto-kun! I-I know y-you w-will be able t-to defeat all your opponents!:" Hinata said blushing.

"You really believe I can beat all my opponents in the test? Wow, Hinata-chan, thank you! I'm sure you will do great in your match too! Believe it!" Naruto said cheerfully at the young girl while he put her arm around her in a side hug.

"T-Thank y-you, N-Naruto-kun! I-I will try my best!" Hinata said as she melted slightly towards his body, Naruto just beamed in response and kept his armed around her, yet he was forced to leave because his sensei seemed to want to talk to him and Sakura seemed to be giving him a weird look. So, he said his goodbyes and left to be with his team with a big grin still in place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After a few minutes~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto gripped the medicine bottle in his hands tightly, wanting nothing more than to punch Neji's face in for telling those things to Hinata. Finally he screamed at him and cheered for Hinata to beat him, he hated that the guy made her feel on worthy or inferior, he was her damned cousin! Kakashi had to grabbed him several time when he wanted to jump into the battle when Hinata got hurt, he saw blood and with one last strike Hinata went down. Yet she got up and said a few truthful words to Neji, he lost it and went to strike the girl even when the match was called, to everyone surprise Naruto manage to escaped kakashi's grip and stood protectively infront of Hinata while Guy sensei grabbed Neji and stopped him from moving.

Everybody was worried when the young girl collapse, Naruto being the closes to her quickly went and put her head on his lap looking at her with worried blue eyes. Hinata looked at him and smiled, "N-N-Naruto-k-kun," She said softly as she began to close her eyes, Hinata sensei quickly went over and glared at Neji witch he notice and gave a smirk. To Hinata sensei horror she noticed that Hinata was worse than she thought as she desperately called for the medics. Naruto held her as the opened her jacket to check her wounds and notice she went to a cardiac arrest and was in critical condition, Naruto swore that his heart stop beating too. Naruto let her go and it was the most painful thing he ever done, he felt worried and watch in distress as they took Hinata away to save her life.

After she was gone Naruto looked over the smirking Neji and felt something that he never felt before… Hatred. Naruto wanted to kill the bastard! He deserved to have a painful death because of what he did to Hinata, he clench his fists and charge towards Neji planning to at least beat him up only to be stop by Lee. The boy began to talk about the exams and that he will be disqualified for attacking a fellow shinobo outside of battle and some other shit that he really didn't care about it. The exams be damned! He wanted to hurt the bastard that hurt Hinata, he wanted to make him suffer and inflict pain on him. Still he tried to control himself as he remembered Hinata, he would try to get the medic or someone to tell him how was she, she was more important than revenge when she pulled thru, because she _will_ indeed pulled thru he will kick Neji ass all the way to next week and back. Naruto looked down and the blood that was from Hinata and grab a fitful of it, showing it to Neji with a fierce looked of hatred in his eyes.

"I will defeat you in battle in for Hinata-chan! You will regret everything you did to her, that's a promise, believe it!" Naruto said in barely contain fury that made everyone looked at him in worry.

The room was silence as Naruto without a second word turned around and walked away…

~~~~~~~~~~~~A few minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Naruto, you baka, get back here!" Sakura yelled in frustration at being ignore by Naruto when she wants to talk, she has been chasing after him since he walked away from the exams.

"WHAT?!"Naruto yelled when he finally stop and face her.

"You idiot! What the heck is wrong with you?! I now that seeing Hinata hurt like that affected you, yet you must stay calm!"Sakura said as she wave her fist.

"You want me to stay calm after that bastard may have killed Hinata-chan?! Are you crazy, or are you just that stupid?" Naruto asked coldly.

"Oh, I'm stupid? I'm not the one that felt to notice her affections for me; her behavior was a clear sign that she liked you! Heck everyone in the whole damn village knew! Even after she practically spell it out to you in the chunnin exams I still think you have no Idea how much she loves you!" Sakura yelled and then shut her mouth in horror that she actually told him about Hinata's feeling without her consent.

"S-She l-loves me?"Naruto asked in shock, yet when Sakura looked away he started to think about all the times she fainted or blushed when he was around, or how she would give him a bento for lunch when he forgot to bring food. 'She really does love me, and everybody knew and didn't bother to tell me' Naruto thought to himself.

"I got to go, Sakura. Tell Kakashi sensei I won't be training today." Naruto said without emotions as he began walk again towards the destination of the hospital.

Sakura shiver at Naruto tone of voice and the lack of 'chan' in her name. She wonders if maybe it was for the best that Naruto finally knew about the heiress love for him, she hopes it was for his sake and hers. 'Ugh! Sometimes you really need to control your temper around the baka! Cha!'Inner Sakura said as she wave a fist as the real Sakura sigh and nodded her head in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Uzumaki Naruto was now sitting at Hinata's room, he was holding her hand gently, and looking at her sleep peacefully. It has only been a few hours since the medic stabilize her and she wasn't supposed to have visitor because she was still in delicate health, yet Naruto wasn't about to be denied. He pleaded and threatens the medic and nurses alike. So, he was her first visitor and he wasn't about to leave her side until she opened her eyes and tell him she's alright herself. 'Hinata-chan, please upon your eyes, let me see them.' Naruto thought willing the heiress to wake-up, he still felt petrified that she was going to get worse and leave him.

As in feeling his distress Hinata weakly open her eyes, she felt horrible and her throat was dried, yet the moment she saw Naruto's blue eyes she rapidly turned red. Naruto smiled in relief and gave her a foxy grin. Hinata shyly looked-up towards Naruto and was slightly embarrass with her performance in the fight and her being a failure.

"Hinata-chan, you're alright! I'm so glad you're ok, Dattebayo!" Naruto said warmly.

"N-Naruto-kun, I-I'm sorry." Hinata said softly.

"You're sorry? What for?" Naruto asked confused.

"I-I-I lost the match." She stated with shame as she looked at her lap.

"You did lose the match, Hinata-chan. But it's nothing to be ashamed about! That bastard is going to pay for what he did to you, Hinata-chan, I promise!" Naruto said sincerely.

"A-Ano, N-Naruto-kun, i-it's alright N-Neji-neesan didn't m-mean it." Hinata said still looking away from her. Naruto gently grabbed Hinata's chin and forced her to looked him in the eyes, and when she did she saw a lot of emotions: fear, disbelief, concern, anger and some other emotion that she couldn't identify.

"Hinata-chan, he tried to kill you! Of course the bastard meant it! He _can't_ get away with hurting you; _I_ won't let him get away with it! H-He almost took you away from me, Hinata-chan, so don't you ever dare call him your brother infront of me again or imply that is alright for people to hurt you! Your one of my precious people, if someone wants to hurt you they will have to go thru me to do it, brother, cousin, friend or enemy I don't care I will kick all their asses to next week for it" Naruto said hotly.

"N-N-Naruto-kun, I-I-Thank you." Hinata said gently with a small smile towards the blonde.

"Don't worry about it, Hinata-chan! I'm going to protect you from now on, so go to sleep you must be still tired. I will stay here and watch over you! Believe it!" Naruto said gently with a foxy grin.

"A-A-Ano, N-Naruto-kun, will y-you like t-to sleep in the b-bed with m-me?" Hinata asked blushing hotly.

"Are you sure that's ok, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked slightly nervous with the way his stomach tighten strangely at her request.

"O-Of course, N-Naruto-kun! I-If you want to that is." Hinata said softly.

"H-Hai, Hinata-chan, that would be nice." Naruto said as he gently move the covers and lay in the bed next to her, Hinata blushed and turned away to hide her face, yet Naruto wasn't having none of it this time and pull her towards him and gently wrap his arms around her in an embrace. Hinata smiled more and shyly put her head in his chest, letting Naruto's heartbeat lured her to sleep while Naruto stayed and watch over her. He gently stroke her hair and looked at her, she was sleeping with a smile on her face, a smile that Naruto would fight tooth and nail to help maintain on her face, a smile that brought his stomach to feel strange and a smile that made him feel at peace.

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong with me? Why do you make me feel funny? It's so strange and its scares me, yet at the same time it's bring me peace and excitement. Maybe I'm the one who fail to notice what I almost lost today; I won't let anybody hurt you again." Naruto said quietly at the sleeping beauty next to him as tighten his grip on her and put his head on top of hers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The nurses in the hospital went to check-up on the young heiress only to see that she was with that… _boy. _The boy arms was wrapped around her protectively and he had a peaceful smile on his face as his head was buried on top of Hinata's hair while the girl in question was snuggling more towards his body and she frown sleepily when she notice the rays of lights hitting her face. Hinata in hopes of sleeping a bit more tried to hide her head a bit more as she snuggle into her 'pillow' she sigh contently and then proceeded to wraps her legs around the comfy 'pillow'. The nurses were horrified of the scene and were debating if they should wake them up or not.

Naruto hearing the hushed tones of the nurses open his eyes a bit and turned his head a little to glared at them sleepily. The nurses froze remembering this was the kid that had threaten them with a painful beating if they didn't let him stay, they gave him a nervous smile and decided to flee from the room in panic, Naruto smiled pleased and got his head back to his original position. He blushed when he notice that Hinata's legs were wrap around his body and he tried to gently get them off, yet it only made Hinata frowned in her sleep as she tighten her grip on her legs. He stopped moving trying to not wake her up, he was terrified of what she would do if did and saw them like this.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said dreamily in her sleep.

Naruto blushed darker then Hinata ever had in her life, he felt a strange emotion at his stomach and he was sure his heart was about to leap out of his chest. Hinata began to squirm trying to get into a more comfy position, and Naruto breath hitch. Naruto bite-down hard on his bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood, and his grippe tighter trying to stop her from squirming. "Hinata-chan,"Naruto said loudly hoping that it would wake her so she would stop moving, he _needed_ her to stop moving, his body seemed to be getting way to happy with the situation.

Hinata hearing Naruto's voice she slowly opened her eyes and was quite confused as she stared at her crush eyes. She continue to stare and was greatly more confused to see he was blushing and his eyes held: relief with… disappointment? Hinata then looked down and saw that her legs and arms were wrapped around him, and she quickly let go with a small 'eep' and almost felt out of bed if it wasn't for Naruto grabbing her before she did. She was blushing as well as Naruto, they would not meet each other gaze, yet Naruto not being the one for awkward silences quickly spoke-up.

"Are you ok, Hinata-chan?"Naruto asked nervously.

"H-H-Hai, N-Naruto-kun."Hinata answered without looking at him.

"Hinata-chan, will you please look at me?" Naruto asked softly and Hinata did as he requested looking at him nervously.

"I want to know if… I want to know if what Sakura said was true… do you really… I mean do you L-L- care for me, Hinata-chan?"Naruto asked gently trying not to frighten Hinata into fainting.

"I-I-I'm sorry, N-N-Naruto-kun! I-I-I didn't mean to! I-It just happen, I fell for you when I was a little girl, I-I-I really do l-love you, Naruto-kun! P-please don't leave! I-I'm just happy were f-f-friends really!"Hinata said quietly as she pleaded with Naruto not to leave her, her eyes welled-up with tears.

"Hey, Hey, Hinata-chan, don't cry! Please just don't cry. I-I'm not leaving you. I can't say I feel the same right not, yet I do know I care for you and maybe with time I would be able to love you. I want to give you a chance, Hinata-chan. Will you be my girlfriend?"Naruto asked gently as he wipe away her tears.

"I-I-I N-Naruto-kun, d-do you really mean it?"Hinata asked trying to see if this was what Naruto really wanted.

"Of course I mean it, Hinata-chan, dattebayo!"Naruto said giving her a foxy grin.

The only response he got was Hinata throwing herself at him and knocking them both out of bed… Naruto smiled… this was a new beginning for an old story.


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal: I'm glad that people seemed to like this story! Thanks to all the people who favorite and follow the story! I want to thank all the reviewers:

**Kedo: *smiles and bows* I'm glad you like the start of the story and I hope you will continue to like this story! *nods and shivers* Hiashi will surely be a problem at first, yet I have a special plan for him *laugh evilly* Anyway, I'm so glad that a NaruxHina fan like yourself like my story! It's truly an honor for me! *bows lower* Thank you for the reviewed Kedo-san!**

**Dragon Man 180: *giggles* I was hoping for sweet, I believed that since Naruto started it had some pretty sweet Naruxhina moments even if they are a bit few in between! You guys gave a great idea and I will be using it! Thanks for the reviewed and idea *winks* We shall see how things will turned out!**

**Ayrmed: *smiles warmly* Thank you so much for the review! You're reviews really do make me smile, and I hope that everything is going great for you! *bows lowly and hands out some plates of cookies* Thank you Ayrmed-san!**

**Devilzxknight86: Lol, sometimes that happens! *giggles* awwww, thank you! I hope this is consider soon!**

**Saltyuchiha: Ok? Well that's your feelings *shrugs***

**MizoreShirayukiFan: awwwww, thanks for the review! I hope I will not disappoint you! *gives cookie***

**Hinataellis: Aww, thanks for the review :3**

**Yomamma3: lol, thanks, I guess? No, really thank you! ^-^ You gave me something to think about, so thanks :3**

**TheRazgrizDragon: Awwww, thanks! I don't think is very original, yet I'm glad you think it's cool *smiles happily* Thanks again for the review!**

**Fleightfire: *smiles happily and twirls* Just like me! Lol, aww, I'm glad you think so! I want to make it as sweet as honey with Hinata on top!^_^ Thanks for the review, Fleightfire-san! I'm glad you like the story :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

Chunnin confession

Chapter 2: Loving you is easy

Hinata Hyuuga played with the fabric of the blonde's jacket; she was giddy and exited that _she _was actually Naruto Uzumaki girlfriend! Many girls would see nothing special about that, heck many still wonder what the she see in _him_, yet they didn't know that loving him was as easy as breathing. _This _was her dream come true, she had finally had her Naruto-kun, and she wasn't about to let go anytime soon. She snuggled more into Naruto's body and continue gently playing with his jacket, to her this was better than flower pressing, and she loved it.

Naruto for his part couldn't help but chuckle at his girlfriend antics, he saw her blushed and smiled while trying to hide her face, and he gave her an amused smiled. After, she threw them out of bed with the hug they decided to have a relaxing day together in bed so they could talk. Yet neither of them had said anything, their bodies were flushed against each other and they were just marveling at the feeling of it. Naruto knew they should start talking that was the point on a lazy day, he will be not having much free time because of training and the exams… he still had to defeat that bastard Neji. He couldn't forget about that, and he refused to lose to that creep, so he needed to train harder. Naruto looked at the girls in his arms and smiled before he began part 1 of the relationship: Get to know your girlfriend interrogation phase!

"Hinata-chan, can I asked you a question?" Naruto asked

"O-O-Of c-c-course, N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata stammered.

"Well first question! What is your favorite color?" Naruto asked.

"I-I l-like purple, y-yellow and b-blue, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata replied shyly.

"Purple, yellow and blue? What a strange combination of color you like, Hinata-chan." Naruto said looking at her strangely.

"I-It's n-not so strange, N-Naruto-kun, t-those a-are very b-b-beautiful c-colors." Hinata said as she gently began to move her hand up to touch the blonde's hair.

"H-Hinata-chan?" Naruto said suddenly nervous

Naruto suddenly knew why and what she was meaning… _oh boy_… Naruto blushed. Hinata giggle and continue with her ministration.

"W-What's _your_ f-favorite c-color, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said as she looked at him with beautiful lavender eyes… Naruto opened his moths to only nervously spit out some a few words…

"I-It's orange, yet I think lavender might be closing on it."

~~~~~~~~~In another part of Konoha~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura Haruno was walking down the streets of Konoha, she was wondering as to why her blonde teammate wasn't in training today either! She understood and had some ideas were the blonde could be, she got that he was worried about Hinata, however, he still needed to train! 'That Baka! Better not be in the hospital staying with Hinata… _Again_! Or I'll swear I will give him a reason to really be at the hospital!' Sakura thought to herself as she continued to walk towards her destination… The hospital of Konoha. She was stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around and seeing it belong to her sensei Kakashi.

"Yo! Sakura, where are you going?" He asked while smiling at her beneath his masked even if she couldn't see it.

"I was going to go find Naruto, Sensei. The Baka is probably at the hospital trying to see Hinata, and his beginning to forget about the exams all together! I will have to drag him to the training ground…" Sakura said as she continued to look at her sensei.

"I see, then wouldn't you mind getting something to eat with me first? We can have some lunch together!" kakashi said as he gave his hand towards his student.

Sakura hesitated, she still needed to get Naruto and train, yet Kakashi had invited her to lunch. She was indeed hungry and could go for some lunch. 'Naruto, can stay with Hinata a few more minutes, I supposed.' Sakura thought to herself as she gave her sensei a smile while she grabbed his hand. Kakashi then proceeded to lead them both away from the hospital, and towards the other side of the village for a place to eat.

'Goodluck, Naruto! I hope I manage to buy you some more time, used it to make me proud and have yourself some loving! Though not too much loving!' Kakashi though with a mischievous grinned that Sakura couldn't see.

Sakura was oblivious to all as her sensei kept leading her away…

~~~~~~~At the training ground~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke was panting heavily, a few trees were destroyed as he practiced on them, and he could feel the hours of training getting to him. He felt exhausted, and slightly dizzy from the used of his chakra. He suddenly got put on the defensive when he heard something snap, he quickly threw out his weapon and stood his ground, yet he was too tired to activate his sharingan. Sasuke cursed his luck… Maybe it was Orochimaru! Sasuke griped on his weapon tighten as he glared towards the direction he heard the sound.

"Whoever you are, you better show yourself right now! I know you're there!" Sasuke yelled at the direction.

Sasuke waited for a few seconds and was surprised to see the intruder was… a girl? No, it was the girl he saved from the bear at the exams. The young redhead was shyly playing with her glasses and she seemed nervous as she continued to walk towards Sasuke. The raven haired shinnobi sigh and proceeded to put away his weapon, this girl wasn't a threat, and she couldn't handle a bear… much less him no matter how tired he was; of that fact he was sure. Sasuke was confused and annoyed with the girl presence; she was looking at him without saying anything, she interrupted his training and was currently just standing very closed to him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"I wanted to know your name and thank you for saving me." The girl said smiling shyly at him.

"There is no need for you to know my name. You thank me, now you may go and leave me be so I can continue with my training." Sasuke said about to turned his back on her, yet was stopped by her hand on his arms.

"Well, my name is Karin and I want to help you with your training as a token of my thanks." Karin said while pulling her glasses closer to her eyes.

"No offense, but how can a weakling like you help me with my training?" Sasuke scoffed at the mere thought of it.

"I can heal you so you can train as long as you want." She said smiling at the boy that saved her.

"Oh, so you know some medicine jutsu?" Sasuke asked slightly surprised, yet the girl blushed and proceeded to shake her head and that made him even more confused and annoyed.

"Then how do you plan on healing me?" Sasuke asked only for Karin to blushed darker.

"I can heal people by them biting my skin; you will have to bite me. After you do it will heal you so you can continue to train." Karin said as she grabbed the sleeved of her shirt and pulled it up to reveal her pale arm that was slightly covered in a few bite marks.

Sasuke was looking at her in a bit of wonder and suspicion, yet something in the girl eyes made him believe her. If what she said was true then it could help him a lot, he could train all he wanted and the girl could heal him afterwards, it sounded like a good proposal for him to take a change on the girl. Sasuke gave the blushing girl one more look, and he then sigh and grabbed her arm gently, he felt slightly guilty about the pain he will indeed inflict in her when he bite her, so he decided to at least tell her his name after all…

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Are you sure about this? It will probably hurt if I had to bite." Sasuke said as he looked at her in the eyes.

"It' nice to meet you, Sasuke. Go ahead and bite, it's ok, I want you too." Karin said as she beamed at him. 'Sasuke, it's good to finally know my hero's name…' Karin though as she felt his lips in her arms as he gently bite her skin making her yelped at the sensation.

She was used to the pain of it, yet the other emotion she felt wasn't familiar… She liked it. Sasuke unaware of the girls emotion felt his self injuries begin to heal, his dizziness had faded too. 'Maybe this girl can really be useful to me.' Sasuke thought as he pulled his lips away a bit and bite on her skin again this time he did it harder…

Karin screamed as her face flushed while Sasuke continue to bite her…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto Uzumaki was outside the door of his girlfriend hospital room, he had annoyed looked on his face as his arms were crossed around his chest, he was waiting for the nurses to finished checking out his girlfriend. Naruto for once wasn't pleased, their day of getting to know each other got interrupted after only four hours of part one. Naruto had been happy to know Hinata better, he had figured out a few things that Hinata let slip up for example: She was the one that left birthday presents in his doorstep; it wasn't jiji trying to keep him extra stuff, she always followed him around to make sure he arrived safely to his apartment because she was worried about the villagers attacking… _again_ and letting him to die.

His heart swelled at hearing that someone loved him that much, he again was happy that he asked Hinata to be his girlfriend… His cinnamon rolls obsess girlfriend. Naruto chuckle at the irony of his last thought, they both had their favorite food that had them obsess…Hinata was truly a girl after his own heart. Naruto let an amused smile played across his friends; he really did want the nurses to hurry so he could get back to Hinata.

Finally, the nurses came out of the room and gave him a nod, he pushed pass them and ran inside the room where Hinata lay in bed looking sad. 'Did does nurses did something to her?' Naruto thought as he climb in her bed and wraps her arms around her in their earlier position.

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked gently.

"Nothing is wrong, Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she laid her head on his chest.

"Hinata-chan, please don't ever lie to me." Naruto said softly, his tone of voice held some hurt at her trying to keep something from him, but also held concerned. Naruto couldn't help feel guilty at asking for something that he isn't doing… He still hasn't told Hinata about the kyuubi and he doesn't know when or if he should tell her… he doesn't want to lose _her_.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. It's just that the nurses think I won't be able to be out until a few weeks, and I don't want to be here anymore. I want to see your matches, so I can cheer you on! I want to be there, not here!" She said as she began to play with the fabric of his jacket.

"Hinata-chan, you have to listen to the nurses. It's for your own good! They will be other matches you can cheer me on" Naruto said trying to cheer her up.

"You the rule breaker are telling me to follow the rules? Naruto-kun, I'm shock!" Hinata said teasingly.

"Oi, Hinata-chan, that's not fair it's totally different!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, it is, because your helping me escape to see your matches!" Hinata said cheerfully as she looked at Naruto.

"Me? help you escaped? Are you crazy?! No, you're staying here to rest and be check by nurses!" Naruto said sternly.

"I want to go see this exam! I feel fine, Naruto-kun, really I do!" HInata said as she quickly lifted her head to look at him in the eyes.

"Hinata-chan, if you promised me you are alright and if you promise to tell me if you feel even the slightest discomfort you will come to me then I will help you escaped so you can see the exams." Naruto said hastily.

"Really, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked happily.

"Of course, Hinata-chan! I will help you escaped the evil clutches of the nurses! Believe it!" Naruto said giving her a foxy grin.

Hinata quickly before she lost her nerved kissed Naruto, and drew back swiftly while a blushed grace her cheeks. Naruto for his part was left feeling a bit of dumbstruck since this was the first kiss she gave _him_, and he also felt a fire in his belly that just seemed to grow by her simple kiss. Naruto looked at Hinata and notice she looked nervous about his reaction, seeing that they only been together for a day she thought she overstep her boundaries. Naruto gave her a foxy grin before grabbing her by her neck, electing a small 'epp' from the girl as he kissed her.

They both were new at the experience, yet they had their common sense to guide them. The kiss was soft and slow, their lips move against each other in the gentles of ways. Naruto let his arms fall to her waist so he could grabbed Hinata by her hips gently, he pulled her flush against his body, yet it seemed that it meant that she got the be straddling him. After, a few seconds they broke the kiss, yet stayed in the same position until they catch their breaths. Hinata looked at Naruto and saw that his eyes seemed a little darker than usual, the emotions behind his eyes enchanted her, she gently put on of her hands on his chest while the other gently caress his cheek. "N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said softly, the first time stuttering since at least two hours, she closed her eyes just to kiss him again.

Naruto smiled into the kiss and let Hinata lead the kiss, in a few seconds Naruto felt something brushed against his bottom lips. He blushed abit knowing what it was, yet he open his mouth to accept her tongue. Naruto began to rubbed their tongues together causing them both to shiver at the sensation, the feel of it all to new to them, Hinata being a bit more bolder began to suck on Naruto's tongue making him groan. Her hands seemed to be making her way down his chest while his seemed to try to pull her even more closer making her rock against his lap.

Naruto moan the moment felt so good to his body… the fire that started in his stomach seemed to have spread towards all his body now… he didn't want it to stop. Naruto continue moving Hinata's hips making her rocks her hips harder against lower half, Hinata couldn't help but gasped at the sensation of the act while Naruto moan. They both were so lost in the movements, the kisses and each other that they didn't notice that the door to the room was being open…

"NARUTO, YOU BAKA, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

**Lol, yes cliffhanger! I'm evil! Anyway, first let me say that Naruto has a perverted sensei(Kakashi, but later Jiraya), and even though he says he hates perverts a will bet he has red at least one of his sensei books. ** **P.s. yes, I know they're going fast! Don't worry I won't make it a: I saw him, she felt inlove and confess and now happily ever after! They will first have some issues like with the person that entered the room, their own feelings, the kyuubi… Drama will arise in the next chapter promise! P.s. If you liked the chapter please press that little cute button down below and review^_^! P.s.s. of course Hinata will be a little bold, she is of course his girlfriend and has just had her biggest dream come true so of course she had a bit of confidence boast^_^ Can anyone guess who the person that enter the room is?**


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal: Hi, everyone! Welcome to another chapter of this story! I want to thank all the people who favorite and followed this story! You guys are wonderful! I really appreciated it! Thanks to everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter! P.s. a special thanks to my wonderful reviewers:

DeisuNeko: I'm sorry, but it's not Kiba. Sorry, Deisu-kun! I really hope I don't disappoint you to much because it's not Kiba *looks shyly and smiles* You did gave me a great idea that's involves Kiba though and I put it in this chapter *winks* Thanks Deisu-kun for the review! *looks cheapish * Lol, sorry I kind of forgot to put both documents together… Lol, but now I put it in! Here was the scene a wrote :3

Ayrmed: Awww, thanks, Ayrmed-sama! *giggles* Yeah I know, but I needed to make hem face her sooner or later... We both now that Sakura was never a waste a minute kinda person... She would have probably hunt Naruto down... *cough at the image* Anyway, thanks for the review and you figure it out!^_^

Fleightfire: Thanks Fire-san! I hope I can make it as long as possible! Your review made me smile, so thanks, Fire-san! Hope you like the chapter!

David x Hinata: *smiles* Glad you like them too! Lol, yep, your right! Thanks for the review!

Hoytti: *smiles warmly* You're right! I'm glad you like this story,Hoytti-sama or kun? lol, you're right again! You're actually the first person to mention that pairing and I'm glad you seemed to like them! You're really are very smart at getting where I'm going with this! Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Rose Tiger: *Smiles* Lol, Yeah, you got that right! You can say that again :3

XxL0V3islik3aR0S3xX:*giggles at her antics* I know right, Rose-chan?! Lol, your review made me laugh so much! I'm still laughing every time I read it! I completely agree with you! I have a few things in mind with all of the character's... *smiles warmly* Thanks for the review and making me laugh, Rose-chan! You're great! Very youthful lol *gives a grin and winks*

Reviewer: I'm glad you love it!^_^ Thanks for the review!

heeromew4133: *bows* I'm humble that you like the story and you plan to read my other stories! You're review was very encouraging, Heeromew-sama or kun?*bows more lowly and smiles*

WOLF TITAN: *giggles* Evil...Pink...howler...monkey?Lmao! That was epic! You're right it was her! Thanks for the review and laugh!

adngo714: Yep, they will... I think. Not really sure on that matter just yet. *smiles and bows* I'm sorry if I can't seem to answer your question right now! I hope I don't disaapoint you... Thank you for waiting, adngo-san!

Neostardustdragon101:You're right, yet I hope you still like the chapter and that you haven't waited to long! Thank for the review, Neo-san or sama?

devilzxknight86: Lol, yep, she totally manage to block everything... or did she? *winks and smiles* Thank you for the review, Knight-kun!

hinataellis: I hope you this satisfied you! I tried to make it as long as possible! *smiles* Thanks for the review!

Dragon Man 180: *giggles and bows her head* Really good suggestion on the review...I will see to it that no abused will be tolerated especially on Naruto! You're right on both accounts! I'm happy that you like the scene with Karin and Sasuke, I was pretty nervous about it and debated if should put it in or not, yet I'm glad that you like it *beamed at him* I'm grateful to received such a review like yours, so thank you, Dragon-kun!

Delightfully sinful: *smiles and bows her head* I'm honored to received a review like this, Sinful-Sama or San? I'm glad you like the story and think so highly of it! I gave some long thought about your advise and you're right! I was planning on drama, yet never a fight between Naruto and Hinata. I think they're both to... idk... yet they have something that makes me believe that they won't fight against each other. The drama will centered in them against the world kind of way. I won't disappoint you. Thank you for your review and advice, I feel honored for it and grateful for the advice. *bows more lowly in respect*

Juan: *smiles* Lol, I'm glad you enjoy the chapter and I hope you will enjoy this one! Lol, Yep, I know the feeling *giggles* Thanks for the reviews^-~

Darkworldking666: *giggles and gasp* Lmao, you're right, King-san! It can't be! *nods and smiles* Must be Orochimaru calling Naruto a baka before trying to capture him... Or Neji planning to eliminated Hinata... *smiles* Thanks for the review and laugh!

Happiness: I did! Lol, hope you like this chapter!

Caspian 1 2 3: *bows head sadly* I'm sorry if I disappointed you, Caspian-san. I will try to get better at grammar, so I could do my very best! I'm glad you pointed out so I could try and stop it. *bows her head lower* Thank you for the advice and review, Caspian-san. I hope I don't disappoint you in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Chunnin Confession

Chapter three: Do you know?

Haruno Sakura was surprisingly having a amazing day with her Sensei, he took her out to a nice restaurant to eat lunch then afterwards he took her to get some ice cream for desert and walked her towards the park for them to enjoy the view while they eat it. She was really surprise with her Sensei because she never thought he was so thoughtful and the other because he manage to maneuvered his face to not show his full face. They even talked about a few things, yet Sakura notice that it was soon getting late and she needed to get Naruto for tomorrow. She told Kakashi that she was leaving and he asked if he could join her, she just nodded her head in shock at his request and soon began their journey towards the hospital together. Sakura was such in a great mood she didn't think that anything was going to bring her down... that was her thought before she entered Hinata's hospital room and saw what they were doing. Sakura at first tried to make sure that was she was seeing was indeed true as she rubbed her eyes, but it was still there... Naruto was holding Hinata's hips tightly as he continue to rock them back and forth roughly making Hinata's hospital gown hike-up to show the underline of her white underwear, they both had their eyes closed as they continue their movements... Sakura finally had enough when Naruto went to dove in for another kiss unaware of the people in the door.

"NARUTO, YOU BAKA, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Sakura screamed in fury shaking her fist.

Hinata and Naruto quickly stop their movements and froze on the spot, strangely enough Naruto was the first to recover quickly enough to gently remove a red-face Hinata from his lap and covering her with the covers. Naruto look at Hinata with soft eyes and gently kiss her forehead, he stood-up from the bed and stood in front of it to stop their view on the heiress. Naruto calmly turned to face them with a easy smile and calm eyes...

"Sakura, kakashi-sensei, what brings you here?" Naruto asked calmly like nothing happen.

"Baka! What were you doing to Hinata-chan, you pervert?!" Sakura asked in fury.

"Don't call Naruto-kun, a baka or a pervert, Sakura. I don't appreciate the way you refer to my boyfriend." Hinata said coldly as she tried to get out of bed, but was stop by Naruto gently pushing her back on the bed.

"B-B-Boyfriend? Naruto, you baka! You're taking advantage of Hinata's feelings! I-I swear when I get my hands on you I'll-"

**Slap!**

"Haruno-san, I appreciate your concern, yet if you keep insulting and threatening Naruto-kun, I will be force to strike you down."Hinata said coldly standing infront of her, it seemed that not even Naruto could of stop Hinata's speed, she had manage to get out of bed and slap the pink haired girl.

"I will asked again what are you guys doing here?" Naruto said calmly as he grab Hinata away and tug her towards the bed.

Sakura was holding her cheek where Hinata had slapped her, she was almost shaking in fury, she wanted to go over there and wipe that look of his Naruto's face as she was sure that somehow Naruto manage to ruin Hinata in such so little time, she gave him a glare. Yet before she could do something, Kakashi grabbed her arm to stop her, she turned to face him in confusion but he didn't look at her. Kakashi smile at Naruto while he gently squeeze her arm...

"We just came to tell you that we expect you tomorrow at training, early at the morning, around six." kakashi said cheerfully.

"What! kakashi..." Sakura stopped as he squeeze her arm a bit harder once.

"Don't worry, I plan on being there." Naruto said pretending he didn't notice Sakura talking or acknowledging what happened a few moments ago.

"Good, we will get going then. It good to see you're recovering fine, Lady Hinata." Kakashi said to Hinata as she climb to the bed, she blushed darkly at the implication as she let out a small 'eep' before she hid her face under the covers. Sakura tried to struggle out of her sensei's grip, yet it seem impossible to do so as she was dragged against her will out of the room. When the door slam shut Naruto let out a relieved breath as he turn around to face his girlfriend, well the lump on that was under the covers, Naruto chuckle at the view.

'Well at least it didn't go so bad...'

-With Kakashi and Sakura-

They both were out of the hospital in records time even with all of Sakura's struggles, Kakashi was now dragging her towards the park and many villagers gave them both confused glances, yet Kakashi just continue to drag her away. Sakura has never been more embarrass in her life. When they finally made it a the deserted park, Kakashi loosen his grip on her arm and she yanked it away. She looked at Kakashi with barely contain fury, yet he also could see hurt in her green eyes along with betrayal. Kakashi sigh inwardly at this because he knew what was coming.

"Sakura." He said gently.

"Sensei, what the heck was that?! You saw the same thing as me and yet you didn't say or do anything to reprimed Naruto on the baka's actions against the naïve Hinata! You also drag me here like a kid I have never been this embarrass in my life, kakashi-sensei." Sakura said her voice breaking with emotions as tears began to roll down her cheeks, tears of sadness and anger. Kakashi sigh before he gently grab her face and made her look at him directly into his visible eye.

"Sakura, I need you to listen to me carefully. I'm sorry that I embarrass you, yet I won't apologize for getting you out of the room before you or them said or did something you all will regret. Sakura, I doubt Naruto would take advantage of Hinata's feelings, what we saw was probably them getting a bit carried away, but I have no doubt that they would have stop on their own. Sakura as to why I wouldn't scold Naruto on his behavior or something like that it's because why would I ruined the moment he finally accomplish his biggest dream" Kakashi said softly.

"Huh?" Sakura asked confused as to what those his dream about being Hokage had to do with this.

"Sakura, do you know about Naruto's life?" kakashi asked.

"Yes, he was a classclown and troublemaker" Sakura answered.

"Yes, he was. Yet he only wanted attention even if it was the bad kind of attention. his biggest dream wasn't to be Hokage, it was to find someone to love him, really love him. He was scorn and hated all his life, so how could you possible know about his life? You, Haruno Sakura, have been love by parents, friends and even some boys all your life... Naruto was alone all his life, he finally got someone to love and love him, do you have any idea what that kind of emotion his feeling right now?" Kakashi asked at he wiped away her tears.

"I-I-I no." Sakura answered sadly.

"Do you have any idea of how does someone feel when they kiss someone they cared about? Do you know what Naruto was feeling when he was kissing Hinata?" He asked softly.

"N-N-No, I-I-I don't, Sensei." Sakura stammered while Kakashi looked strangely amused by her reaction.

"Than don't judge him so harshly next time, ok?" Kakashi asked while giving her his signature eye smile.

"Y-Y-Yes, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura answered as Kakashi step away from her and took out his familiar orange book, he gave her one last glance before he began walking away. Sakura was left there thinking overs kakashi words with a blush tainting her cheeks...

'Kakashi-sensei...'

-NaruxHina-

Hyuuga Hinata had her arms warp around her Naruto, she was scared to face him after she hit Sakura, she didn't know if he will be angry with her or not. She guess he wasn't because of the way he was stroking her hair and humming to himself, yet she was still nervous of being wrong. Naruto gently kissed Hinata's head, and turn her face upward so he could place a gentle kiss on her lips. Hinata kissed him back, practically melting in his arms again, yet he pulled back to soon for her liking. Naruto seeing her expression chuckle a little before giving her another short kiss.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan, but I don't think it will be wise to get to got up again... I like being with you like this just holding you is enough, you know something I have never felt this happy before... You're going to have to call me a silly, but I'm glad that you said those things in the Chunnin exams even if I didn't completely get it. I used to think of you as a sweet and weird girl, yet I always like people like you." Naruto said softly to her with warm blue eyes.

"W-W-W-What d-d-do you m-mean p-people like me? W-what do you t-think of me now?" Hinata asked shyly while looking at him.

"Special people like you! People that don't judge, people that look for the good in others, people strong enough not to hate someone even if everybody else does... As for what I think about you now that's easy! You're still the same sweat and weird girl, but now your my totally amazing weird girlfriend! Datebayo!" Naruto said giving her a foxy grin while Hinata just giggle...

They both didn't notice a figure by the window looking at them with a smile...

'He looks just like you Minato, but he act like Kushina. I'm sure you two would have been very proud of him just like I am," The figure said softly under his breath as he continue to watch the scene. the figure heard someone land behind him in the tree, but didn't turn around to face the newcomer because he already knew who he was. The man behind him sat-next to him quietly and proceeded to read his book.

"You shouldn't be here." Kakashi said quietly.

"I know, nevertheless, I can't seemed to stay away from him. He reminds me so much of my student that I swear I could be looking into a mirror, it's like having Minato here again, I'm going to talk to Hiruzen to asked his permission to take Naruto with me." The figure said still not turning to face Kakashi.

"You do know that's he finally beginning to get what love is right? Do you really think is wise or fair to take him away now?" Kakashi asked.

"His little girlfriend will indeed come with us of that I will make sure of. Hiashi won't stand in my way, trust me he knows better then that, no matter how much pride he has." The figured said chuckling finally turning to face Kakashi.

"When will this take place if Hokage-sama gives you the permission?" Kakashi asked giving his full attention to the figure.

"After the end of chunnin exams." The figure said as Kakashi nodded and gave him a eye-smile.

"Then welcome back home, Master Jiraiya."

~~~~~~~~~At the hospital hallway~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kiba, we shouldn't be doing this."Shino said to his teammate, trying for him to see reason.

"C'mon, Shino, we're her teammates and we can't wait until tomorrow to see her! Besides nobody is here so late except the a few nurses, we just get in see her and talk to her and then we leave." Kiba said while his faithful companion, bark in agreement to his master plan.

Shino sigh and continue to follow him, truthfully he really did want to check-up on the heiress, he wanted to make sure that she was indeed alright after that scared he gave them. Them sneaking in to see her isn't such a bad idea seeing as their ninja and it would be very easy too, he was sure that it wasn't the most prudent task, yet he couldn't deny that he would do it to see his teammate. They made it to Hinata's door and Kiba gently opened wide so they could both enter and turned on the lights… they both froze at what they saw.

Naruto Uzumaki was sleeping at the same bed as Hinata, his arms wrapped thightly around her body while her head rested on his chest. They looked peacefully and happy…. Kiba scowled darkly at the scene, first because they weren't the first to see Hinata, second because he thought of her as a little sister and this scene was giving the "The attack and protect your sister vibe." And finally, because he didn't know how the heck this did happen in the first place. Kiba was about to entered the room and kick Naruto's butt for this, yet Shino grabbed his arms and dragged him out of the room.

"Shino, what the heck man?!"Kiba said trying to break his teammate hold.

"Kiba, as we see Hinata is fine and she looks happy. We should let her rest and give her some time before she is ready to tell us about this personally." Shino said.

"What do you mean give her time? Time for what?"Kiba asked annoyed.

"For her to tell us when she and Naruto mated."Shino said simply.

"Mated?! You mean Hinata and Naruto are a couple now? Oh, hell no! That loser is getting no where near my sister!"Kiba said as he tried to get back into the room, but stop dead in his struck when he heard a loud buzzing noise.

"Wait, Kiba, I say we should leave Hinata alone. Let her have her time with Naruto wouldn't you agree Kiba?"Shino asked dangerously.

Kiba gulped loudly as the buzzing grew louder and nooded his head rapidly. Shino smiled to himself and stop his bugs from buzzing, he then proceeded to motion Kiba to walked next to him and Kiba hastily did. Shino was really scary when he wanted to be…

Shino walked out please while Kiba growled to himself and curse Shino's name…

"What was that, Kiba?"

"Nothing…Nothing."Kiba said nervously as he began to run away from his teammate with Shino hot on his heels…

**End of chapter three! Please review ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Crystal: Well here is another chapter of the story! I wanted to thank all the person who favorite and follows! I actually never expected to have reach a 100 followers on the story, so I was pretty surprise! *smiles brightly* well anyway I also want to thank the people who put this story in communities: 3 I special thanks to my reviewers:

Ayrmed: *smiles brightly and nods* Aniki, I'm with you on your opinion! Sakura can be likable in some points… I like her the most when she's away from Naruto! ^_^ Lol, but I think that with everybody else she's an alright person! Thank you for your review, Aniki! P.s. when are you going to update your story *smiles curiously and jumps in anticipation*

Rose Tiger: *smiles* Aww, I'm glad you like it, Tiger-chan! Thank you for the review! P.s. I still love your profile pic :3

Dracoessa: *giggles and smiles* Yes, it is. Lol, thanks for the review, Dracoessa-chan!

Ability King KK: *Bows and smiles* First I would like to say thank you for the review, King-sama! (Hope you don't mind the nickname!) I will also like to say that it's for a reason that I'm doing it, trust me, I will not make them a couple because I agree she is too young (She=13 and he= 26). But that doesn't mean she will not have a crush on him at this point, I want her to experience other crushes along her life instead of just Sasuke, then when a time skip I plan on making happens I will see if SasukexSakura get together or SakuraxGaara or maybe KakashixSakura because at that point she will be an adult. But don't worry, king-sama, nothing is going to happen between those two when she is just a gennin. It can be view as just affection for a teammate for now for him and a silly puppy dog crush. (I did it because Kakashi reminds me of Sasuke like Obito reminds me of Naruto) *bows more* I hope this answer pleases you, King-sama *looks hopeful*

Colbalt Sunfire: *smiles warmly and blushes* Awww, Sunfire-sama! You're review made me smile and think! Thank you! *smiles and nods* You're right her injuries are the same, but I also notice that Hinata seem fine in the Anime, but later cough of blood when she got worried over Naruto so I was thinking that her injuries get worst with stress and her moving around, but she's been relax and happy in bed so I think her injuries will show when she starts escaping the hospital! Kabuto will be the one to heal her( I have a few surprises I want to do with him) *winks and smile* Thank you for the review, Sunfire-sama! It's was great hearing from you! *smiles happily*

DeisuiNeko: *giggles and slaps his arm playfully* Deisu-kun, of course that is not what Jiraiya-san its thinking! *cough* Well maybe a little… that's just in his 'nature'. *smiles brightly and hugs him* Aww, don't pout, Deisu-kun! I put it in the chapter, I forgot to put the complete one lol! But they are there now :3! *winks* P.s. I'm awaiting another one of your chapters soon, ok, Deisu-kun? P.s. thanks for the review it made me laugh!

Anilex Hyuga-Uzumaki: *smiles brightly* Ani-chan, I'm glad you like the chapter! Don't worry Hinata will defiantly go with them! Thanks for the review, Ani-chan! P.s. I love your profile pic is amazing! ^_~

Delightfully sinful: *smiles brightly and bows* It's a pleasure to hear from you again, Sinful-san! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! P.s. thank you for the advice in the second chapter :3! *bows more and smile*

Dragon Man 180: *giggles and smiles* Lol, Dragon-kun! Your review was hilarious! I'm glad you like the chapter! *smiles softly* Thank for making me laugh! It really made my day :3 Thanks for reviewing, Dragon-kun!

Fleightfire: *smiles warmly* Fire-kun, I'm glad that you like the story so far! Lol, and as for Sakura you will just have to wait and read lol *winks and smirk teasingly*P.s. thanks for reviewing!

'

devilzxknight86L: *smiles* Awww, I'm glad you like it, Knight-kun! Lol, now we just have to wait for it to happen! Thanks for the review! :3

XxL0V3islik3aR0S3xX: *smiles and giggles* Rose-hime, I always picture Naruto being mature when the time called for it! Lol, as for Sakura I needed her to have a crush on Kakashi because I want to test a few things, but don't worry she will be alone for awhile *smiles teasingly* She will end up with whatever person, sasuke, gaara, Kakashi or whatever but you can be sure it won't be Naruto lol :3 The trip will start soon and we will just have to wait and see! *winks and smiles* Thanks for the review, Rose-hime!

Rider831:*smiles* Awwwww, thanks, Rider-kun! I'm glad you like it! thank for the review!

Hoytti: *smiles and waves* Lol, I agree on that, Hoyttie-chan! I personally think he desserved more screen time, he seems interesting enough! Lol thank for the review!

ZyiareHellsing: *smiles widely* Lol, it's a pleasure to meet you Zyiare-Sama/san! I hope you like the chapter as well *bows and winks* Lol, thanks for the review :3

TheRazgrizDragon: *smiles softly* Aww, thanks, Dragon-san! Thanks for the review :3

Statchar: *smiles apologetic* I'm glad you like it and that you're interested in writing more, Stat-sama/san! I will try to do my best in those fields… I'm sorry for any inconvenience *smiles brightly* Thanks for the review, Stat-sama/san! (Hope you don't mind the nickname :3)

yukicrewger2: *smiles shyly* Maybe? It can be seen as that or friendly affection, I'm still wondering who I should pair Sakura with :3 *smiles and bows* What do you think, Yuki-chan? P.s. thanks for the review :3

Darkworldking666: *smiles and giggles* King-kun, your reviews always make me laugh! You have a real talent for that! I find your sarcasm refreshing and funny *smiles warmly* Thank you for the review :3 It made my day, King-kun!

New to Naruto: *smiles and bows* It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto-kun/chan? I always love to meet Naruxhina fans! I'm glad you like the story! Also I will like to say that it was a great idea! I will pair shino with Fu! I also agree it the quiet one's you should look after! *grins* Thank you for the idea and review :3 P.s. I love your profile picture *winks*

Roxie.88: *smiles and bows* It's a pleasure to hear from someone who loves the couple as much as I do, Roxie-chan! I'm glad that you like the chapter and review it! I'm glad to hear your opinion on the story! It's very sweet that you like it! *smiles warmly* Thank you for the review, Roxie-chan! *grin*

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Chunnin Confession

Chapter four: The reunion of an old friend and meeting the godfather!

Naruto woke-up with the sun, he watch his girlfriend sleep and sigh, he got up from bed and found some paper and wrote her a note. He left the room quietly after he wrote the note and kissed his girlfriend forehead. He sigh sadly; he really didn't want to leave his Hinata-chan, but he needed to train. He needed to defeat that bastard Neji Hyuuga! He will kick his ass all the way back to next week and then he will make him apologized for almost taking away his Hinata-chan! Naruto growled as he forced his palms into fist, he will make the bastard regret every single thing he did and said to Hinata, every single damn thing!

Naruto growled and glared at every nurse at the hallway as he walked-out of the hospital with only one thing running on his mind...

'You messed with the wrong person, Neji-teme! Believe it!'

-At the training ground-

Sakura sat at the ground next to Sasuke as they both waited for their Sensei and their teammate. It was ten minutes before six when Naruto show-up. He gave them both a small grin and sat next to Sasuke, the Uchiha gave him nod in awknolagment while Sakura gave him her sweetest smile and that made Naruto looked at her weirdly.

"Um, Sakura, are you feeling alright?" Naruto asked slightly disturbed by her smile.

A vein appeared on Sakura forehead

"Nothing is wrong, Naruto, I'm just happy to see you." Sakura said trying to keep herself from hitting the blonde.

"Well could you cut it out? You're kinda creeping me out." Naruto said as he looked away.

"Why you l-" Sakura voice what cut off by a large cloud of smoke...

"Yo! I see that you're all here bright and early!" kakashi said as he gave them all a grin.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI, YOU'RE ACTUALLY ON TIME! WOW!" Naruto shouted giving his teacher a happy grin.

"Baka," Sakura said as she hit Naruto on his head.

"Ow, Sakura!" Naruto said giving her a glare.

All the while both Kakashi and Sasuke stared at the scene in shock as both with different thoughts running on their minds.

'Well this certainty will be an interesting training section.' Kakashi thought as he grabbed his orange book.

'Since when the Dobe actually glare at Sakura? Usually he will even accepts her beatings like nothing.' Sasuke thought as he continue to gaze with a raise eye-brow at his two bickering teammate.

"For the last time I hit you because you're always an idiot!" Sakura voice echo around them.

"Oh, yeah, Sakura? You're just jealous because even if I'm an idiot I have a girlfriend while you'll just end up alone with twelve cats like Tora keeping you company!" Naruto shouted with a grin.

"Naruto I'm gonna beat the living-" Sakura voice was disturbed by the sound of mocking laughter as Naruto ran away from the enraged pinkquete.

"We should stop them." Sasuke commented.

"Yes, we should." Kakashi stated without taking his eyes of his book making Sasuke eye twicth.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"You want me to get in the middle of that?" Kakashi said as he pointed to the scene of Sakura shaking her fist angrily at Naruto while he ran.

"Not on your life, Uchiha. But if you want to die then you have my blessing." Kakashi commented as he continue to read his book.

Sasuke sigh in frustration...

"Sakura stop trying to kill Naruto, Naruto stop running and pushing your luck! Guys we need to train!" Sasuke shouted as he made his way towards the disaster known as Naruto and Sakura while Kakashi wacth in amusement.

-Later at the hospital-

Hinata awoke in the alone in the hospital and she frown, her gaze searching for her Naruto-kun instead a letter by the small chair got her attention. She gently got it and started reading the contains a slow smile spreading across her face...

Dear Hinata-chan,

I'm very sorry that I left before you woke-up, but I needed to go training. And beside you looked so cute when you slept I didn't have the will power to wake you... I will be back at sunset to visit you! You will be on my mind until I see you again... Well you and ramen of course!

See you soon,

Hinata

Hinata burst into giggle, she couldn't stop laughing no matter how much her sides hurt. Her Naruto-kun sure had a way with words, she smiled and hug the note to her chest, she wanted to see her Naruto-kun now! Deciding on getting her way since she had finally gotten her blonde, she wasn't going to waste time sitting here while she could be with him. She didn't know if they would always be together because Naruto cares for her deeply, but she still doesn't have his heart, so she has to spend every minute without regret.

Hinata stood-up slowly and went to the bathroom to get ready. She took a bath, watch her teeth and change cloth quietly not wanting to alert the nurses. She ignore the slight pain in her stomach when she jump into the branch of the tree in front of her room... She move from branch to branch all the way down.

"I can't wait to see Naruto-kun reaction to me escaping the hospital." Hinata said smiling picturing his shock reaction.

A few minutes later the nurses went to see if Hinata was awake for her to recieve a visit from her father... Only a few seconds later they discover the Hyuuga heiress was nowhere to be found... Hiashi wasn't amused.

-At the streets of Konoha-

Naruto was walking back towards the ramen stand for a bite to eat and to see if he could sneak some ramen for his girlfriend in the hospital. Naruto wince when he grin, his face still hurt after the rough training section and the burn in his hand were healing, but they still hurt... Naruto smiled the training was rough, but he could feel himself getting stronger and that's what matter. He was so cut-up in his tought that he didn't notice that he was about to crash into another person...

•Crash!•

Naruto fell into the floor and on top of him was...Hinata? Naruto was looking at the beautiful lavender eyes of his girlfriend, Hinata smiles shyly at him when their eyes met and she blush.

"Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he stared at Hinata in surprise.

"W-W-Well you see, I-I was in the h-hospital and I-I miss you so I came to found you. Surprise?" Hinata said as her blush darken.

"Let me see if I got this right... You, Hinata Hyuuga escaped from the hospital that was full of nurses and medics without permision just because you miss me?" Naruto asked with a look of disbelief.

"Um, yes?" Hinata said nervous about his reaction.

" Hinata what you did was reckless, brash and I'm impressed!" Naruto finished with a foxy grin.

"You're impressed?" Hinata asked confused and slightly surprise.

"Yep! Who knew my girlfriend could be such a sneaky little vixen? I'm impressed in my next prank you can be my partner in crime!" Naruto said still smiling at her.

" I-I-I would like that, Naruto-kun." Hinata said softly as she stared at her blonde.

Naruto grin turned even bigger and he hardly notice that they were both still on the ground. His hands gently grabbed her face and he brought her face closer to his, his thumbs gently caress her face and she closed his eyes. Naruto smiled and capture her lips with his own, but before the could deepen the kiss they were rudely interrupted by a loud cough, they both turned to see a man looking at them with a perverted grin...

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." The white hair man said smirking.

"Jiraiya-san?" Hinata said in shock as she look at the man.

"Hinata-chan, you know this bastard?" Naruto asked confused as he stared at both his girlfriend and the man. Hinata didn't answer, she just got of Naruto and hug the white-haired man tightly!

"Jiraiya-san, it's so good to see you! It's been so long I was actually starting to missed you!" Hinata said softly with a smile.

"Aw, I miss you too, Hime! But look at how much you grown! You're even more beautiful than I remembered!" Jiraiya said smiling fondly at the girl.

Naruto wasn't to please with the scene... That man Jiraiya or whatever his name is interrupted his kiss with his Hime and was now hugging his girlfriend while calling her a pet name! He also called her beautiful! Bastard! He felt something that he never felt before... He felt jealous... No, he wasn't jealous he was pissed! Naruto got up from the ground and grab his Hinata away from the man so he could put both his arms around her as he glared at the man.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked spating the words out with venom.

"Calm down, Gaki! As for who I am, well I'm the great toad-sage Jiraiya! But more importantly it's who you are Naruto." Jiraiya said smiling at the boy.

"And why I'm so important?" He asked giving the man a withering glared as he tighten his grip on his Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun, you're important to him because you're his godson." Hinata said as she touch his cheek.

"WHAT?" Naruto asked in surprise, he looked at Hinata and then at Jiraiya that suddenly open his arms.

"Come here, Gaki and give your Godfather a hug!" Jiraiya said with a grin.

Naruto looked at Hinata and saw that she was serous... This man was indeed his Godfather... Naruto let go of Hinata and walked over to Jiraiya... Jiraiya smiled and open his arms wider, but soon found that to be a mistake as Naruto punch him hard on his stomach, a look of rage on his face, his eyes seemed to flash red for a momment as Jiraya grab his middle.

"BASTARD! Where the heck where you when I needed someone? Where the heck where you when I was being chased by the villagers? Where were you when I got kick out of the orphanage? What kind of Godfather are you?!" Naruto bellowed with rage and hurt in his voice and he was about to give him another punch, but was stop by Hinata wrapping her arms around him.

"Naruto-kun, stop please. I now you're hurt and confused, but let's go to your apartment and Jiraiya will tell you everything. We can't make a scene, Naruto-kun. I'm here Naruto-kun, can you here me? I want to share your pain with you. Let's go to your apartment." Hinata said as she got in front of him and grab his face with his hand wiping away the tears that were running down his face gently giving her a gentle smile when he nodded his head.

"Alright I deserved that, Gaki, but let's just go and let me explain myself." Jiraiya said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Oh, you bet you're going to explain, Godfather!" Naruto said spitting the last word with such venom it made both Jiraiya and Hinata wince.

"Very well let's go, Gaki, Hime." Jiraya said as he began walking.

"Stop calling her that!" Naruto shouted as he race after the man enraged leaving behind Hinata. She sigh and began running trying to catch up with her boyfriend before he kills his Godfather.

P.s. I hope you all enjoy and reviewed!^_^


End file.
